


Wanna See My Cadavers?

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Lil Bit of Sherlolly [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Cadavers (obviously), F/M, Humor, Meet-Cute, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Unilock, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Halifax brings his girlfriend home to meet his parents and they are... well, they'rethem. When she asks how the couple met, Hal's convinced that his relationship will soon be over."What?" Patricia defended. "They're adorable!""I'll go to your gram's birthday party and let her call me Calvin without correcting her.""She gets confused. And you do have a, ah…" She cut her eyes to her boyfriend's mother. "An interesting name…""Take it back!" he begged. "Tell them you really don't care about their meetcute!""Too late, Halifax," his mother said, before taking a drink of tea. "He's gone to get The Box.""Bollocks!""Language!"both women scolded.





	Wanna See My Cadavers?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMCrieff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/gifts).



> This is a fun little ficlet that was inspired by a story my husband told (see the bottom for the actual story) last night. It's uniLock, parentLock and rated G. Thanks to MizJoley for betaing it for me. I'm gifting it to MrsMCrieff.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

"How'd you two meet?" she asked his parents, causing Hal to cringe, slap his hand over his face and groan.

_"Please don't do this…"_  he mumbled.

"What?" Patricia defended. "They're adorable!"

"I'll go to your gram's birthday party  _and_  let her call me Calvin without correcting her."

"She gets confused. And you do have a, ah…" She cut her eyes to her boyfriend's mother. "An interesting name…"

"Take it back!" he begged. "Tell them you really don't care about their meetcute!"

"Too late, Halifax," his mother said, before taking a drink of tea. "He's gone to get The Box."

_"Bollocks!"_

" **Language!"**  both women scolded.

His father reemerged with an old shoe box that Hal knew would frighten off the girl he was quite interested in spending much more time with.

"Here we are…" he said, motioning for Hal and Patricia to move apart. "Molly, would you like to tell it or shall I?"

"Go ahead, Sherlock, I'll pick up if you make any mistakes," his wife replied.

"Fat bloody chance…"

o0o0o0o0o

"I don't understand it!" Sherlock whinged.

John smirked. "I know, hard to believe, isn't it?"

Packing up his laptop, he said, "What's wrong with these kids!?" He hadn't wanted to participate in this ridiculous "Math-Science Academy", but it was required… Well, it was required for him since he'd skived off several classes and his professors were clearly punishing him.

"I blame rock music," the med student deadpanned as he picked the tri-fold display board, huffing in frustration when Sherlock motioned for him to do it.

Sherlock ignored him; he certainly wasn't going to carry it. That's why he'd brought John in the first place. "Right?!" Finishing packing up in less than thirty seconds, he motioned for his best friend to follow. "I only got three of those little miscreants to sign my damned participation form…"

"And all of them thought that you were giving out free cigarettes," John laughed.

"Absurd!" he scoffed. "As if I'd waste fags on these  **simpletons**!" he shouted the last word at a group of unsuspecting teens.

"Hey!" John held up his hands, trying to calm the man down and smiling at the kids.  _"Sorry, he's off his meds,"_  he whispered.

"I heard that!"

"You hear everything."

The pair continued, John following after Sherlock until…

"Where are we going?" the med student asked as they walked. "Why are we in the basement?"

The only good thing about the event was that it was being held in Quigley Hall, the lower half of which held the biology and life sciences departments. Sherlock was determined that the day wouldn't be an entire waste.

"Are you going to try to steal an arm again? 'Cause, you know, I don't want to have anything to do with…"

Just then they walked around a corner, coming up on a small woman wearing glasses and a white lab coat.

"Oops! Hi!" she said cheerfully. "Wanna see my cadavers?"

The men looked at each other, then back to the woman.

"Yes..?" Sherlock answered, not really sure what was going on but who would turn down a corpse?

The woman beamed. "Really?! No one else came to my presentation. Odd, don't you think? I mean who turns down a corpse?"

John laughed but Sherlock was gobsmacked. He finally got a good look at the woman. She was tiny and… quite pretty. Those weren't glasses, she was wearing, but goggles.  _And they're splattered with blood_! As was her lab coat, on closer inspection.

"You're a pathology student," he observed.

She nodded then turned, pointing to a sign just to her left that read:  _Pathology… we go elbows deep to find the evidence._  As if that wasn't horrible enough, she had also - he quickly deduced that the strange (but adorable) woman was responsible for the dry erase monstrosity - drawn dead bodies, complete with Xs for eyes and various vital organs lying about. She wasn't a bad artist, all things considered. Though she might have overdone it with the excessive 'droplets of blood'.

For the first (and last, as it would turn out) time in his life, Sherlock Holmes thought he might be in love.

"John," he said, shoving his laptop toward his amused friend. "Don't wait up."

_"What?"_  the confused man asked.

Sherlock smiled at the woman. "I'd be happy to see your cadavers… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"Oh, Molly. Molly Hooper."

He stepped forward and took her hand, lightly kissing the back of it. "Molly Hooper," he said, letting the syllables roll off of his tongue. "Shall we?"

o0o0o0o0o

"Awww" Hal's excited girlfriend squealed. "That is so adorable!"

Hal just rolled his eyes.

"It's also  _wrong_ ," Mum said with a huff.

"What, pray tell, did I get wrong, dearheart?" his dad asked.

"I did  _not_  overdo the blood on the sign."

His father just rolled his eyes.

Patricia giggled. "What's in the box?"

"Ah, yes. I took pictures of our first autopsy," Dad explained.

"You're kidding?!" she exclaimed and Hal cringed…again.

_Here it comes. Another one bites the dust! And I really like her…_

"Ooo! Actual photos?" She looked from his dad to his mum. "Fascinating. Can you talk me through it, though? I'm afraid I don't know much about pathology, but I'd love to learn."

His parents both grinned and Hal breathed a sigh of relief.  _Okay, so maybe they wouldn't scare this one off…_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the story…
> 
> My husband (such a nerd) went to something called Math-Science Academy at a nearby college when he was like 16. He has a ton of funny stories about the 'camp' and last night he was telling the boys one of them that I'd forgotten about. Evidently, he was finished with one of the projects, wandering around, looking for something to do, and came upon the biology/life sciences department. This strange little man walked up and said (I quote): "wanna see my cadavers?". Of course, Mr Lil said yes (like who wouldn't?). It inspired me and there you have it. Cheers and thanks for reading! ~Lil~


End file.
